An unexpected event
by selenedepizan
Summary: This would be the sequel of "Together". Still Casmund Mpreg fanfic, of course


_I apologise again for the mistakes you're going to find...Sigh, I'm in a desperate need of a Beta Reader...Y_Y Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this fic. Cheers!_

Sighing, he turned towards his right, hoping the result will be different...In vain. He gave a withering look at the man in front of him.

"I have to advise you" said a voice behind him "you aren't allowed to glare at him: I'm mainly in love with that beautiful man, you know"

Edmund decided to ignore the grin on Caspian's lips to scan his reflection again, a clear look of disappointment on his face

"How could you find me attractive with this...fat thing!" he snorted angrily, pointing at his distended belly, though it wasn't so noticeable yet.

The King of Narnia walked towards his lover with a gentle smile on his lips "In -that fat thing-, as you call it, is growing our baby" he murmured, arms wrapped around Edmund' chest "and you look gorgeous as ever, my love. You should eat more, indeed. The doctor has said you're too thin, Ed" he added and everyone could have heard the apprehenshion in his voice

The brunette pouted "I'm feeling fat enough, thanks..." then he made a terrible mistake. His eyes met two dark gems and he almost choked for the strong sentiments he saw in them, a mixture of worry, hope and love.

His head fell on his mate's shoulder "Fine, dear...I'll eat a little more...but it will be your fault if our bed activities worsen" he grunted, but his sentence made Caspian laugh

"I think it would be impossible...no, I'm sure it's impossible, darling..." he murmured, tasting the other's neck with small kisses and bites "because there isn't any day, any moments that I have not desire you"

Caspian's hands became more bold as they yanked the brunette against his chest, his mouth started devouring the lips of his beloved. The King of Narnia had never felt a love so pure, intense and passionate in all his life.

Edmund, his sweet, beautiful, witty and little devil -yes, he really was- husband. When Caspian was forced to stay away from Narnia because of duty, he became intractable and depressed, because his beloved couldn't come with him most of the time.

Once he had heard Edmund laughing about Drinian's report on Caspian's beahaviour during their last journey, so unberable that the crew had desired to make the King fall in the water. Edmund continued to tease him about that...

However their lust activity was interrupted by a small cough from the door. Turning around, but not leaving the body in his arms, the Telmarine saw one of their servant, a look of merriment in her eyes for the usual scene in front of her person.

"I beg you pardon, your majesties, but Lord Salawas is asking for King Edmund"

Trying to compose himself, Edmund nodded "Of course, I've almost forgotten our meeting. I'm coming..." but it was difficult to do that because of certain's arms "Cas, let me go. I have to meet him!"

The taller man growled, releasing his husband anyway "This is the third time you've met him! He's interested in you, how he dares!, that damn...!"

"Caspian!"

That cry interrupted the King of Narnia's curse, but it couldn't stop the small laugh from the servant and an exasperated sigh from the brunette

"Cas, you're the warrior and I'm the strategist, do you remember? I'm supposed to meet and discuss with our allies and Lord Salawas is the son of one of our preciousest ones!"

The sentence didn't quiet the Telmarine's jealousy "He's after you! Haven't you noticed how he looks at you every time?"

-Why me?- he thought rolling his eyes. Slowly, he enveloped his husband in a hug, snuggling his nose in his chest "He's only a dear friend and even if he was after me, he wouldn't have any possibilities to gain my hearth, because it's already a property of a certain mad jealous still so sexy Telmarine" and before the other had any chance to reply, he gave him a deep and breathtaking kiss. Then he he went out, leaving his husband in a state of awe.

After some minutes, Caspian's brain started to elaborate again

"That little devil" he thought, a fond smile forming on his lips "but he's my little devil..."

His thoughts was brutally interrupted by some strange noices. He could hear someone yelling something that he wasn't able to make out and other's muffled voices. Perplexed he came out from his room, only to stare incredously at the person who found in front of him

"Ah! Here you are, finally!"

Caspian was barely able to blink "H-high King Peter..."

"Yes, that's me!" the blonde shouted angrily, chasing the two servants who seemed to had lead him there "where's Edmund?"

"Peter, your manners!" someone cried and only in that moment the Telmarine noticed the presence of the ancient queens of Narnia

"I have no time for those, Susan!" the older Pevensie shouted, still focusing his murderous glare on the other man "I'm just here to bring Edmund at home!"

That sentence woke Caspian up from his torpor, replacing his surprise with a deep ire "What do you mean -bring Edmund at home-? This castle is Edmund's home, our home! I'm sure Eustache has told you, since the last time he'd been here, that Edmund and I have got married!"

"He has told us! Congratulations, Caspian! I'm so happy for you both!" cried the youngest of the Pevensie's, her happy smile in contrast with Peter's furious scowl

"How could you say that, Lucy? This Telmarine has kidnappen our brother! Our Edmund!" he snarled and Caspian could easily catch the true meaning of that sentence unlike the two women.

He knew too well that Peter would have wanted to say -HIS- Edmund, as once he had told to the King of Narnia. And as that time, he felt a sudden fury and jealousy overcame him

"I've never did such criminous action! We're in love and we've decided to stay together!"

"Bullshit!"

The Pevensie's sisters were frightened by their brother's behaviour. They had seen him in a similar rage only twice: when he had discovered that Edmund hadn't came back with Lucy and when Eustache had told them about Edmund and Caspian's marriage.

The look of pure hate and ire on the men's faces was so intense that The Gentle Queen feared for the worst, until a new voice was heard

"What's going on here?"

"Edmund!"

The brunette had only the time to blink before a fury clashed with his chest

"L-lucy?" he stammered, not able to believe who was in front of him "I'ts...it's really you?"

"Not only her..." added Susan, tears of joy in her eyes, then she enveloped her youngest brother in a tightly hug

"S-Sue?" the brunette was so startled that he almost lost his voice "How...how-how...can you be...here?"

"Peter has cried so much demanding to came again to Narnia that Aslan has satisfied his wish" explained the taller woman with a small smile on her lips, while Lucy threw herself in her brother's arms again

"Edmund! Aren't you happy to see us?"

In the end the astonishment was replaced by the joy and love for his family and he returned the hug with the same enthusiasm of his sister

"Of course I am, silly!" he murmured, hot tears forming in his eyes "Oh dear, how I've missed all of you..."

"Edmund..."

That whisper made the brunette raising his head to meet a pair of familiar blue eyes, full of tears

"Peter!" he yelled with enthusiasm, letting his brother crushing him to his chest, feeling hot tears falling on his hair

"Oh, Ed! How I've missed you! You have no idea, haven't you? My Eddy, my beautiful little puppy!"

Caspian was trying to quiet his jealousy seeing his husband being enveloped in fierce hugs by Pevensie's sisters and he was also repressing the urge to kill the High King for his intense demonstration of love towards his soul mate...but he could never, never!, tollerate the fervent kisses of that King on his husband's face

"That's enough!" he burst out, arousing a puzzled expression on Edmund's face and an angry one on the blonde

"What the hell do you want, Telmarine?" he snarled, crushing his brother against his chest tighter "you have no right to...to..."

Slowly, he turned to the man in his arms, feeling and noticing just then the current state of his sibling "E-ed...what...this...you..."

Edmund blushed, noticing how his brother's eyes were popping out of his head "Ehm, yes...as you can see, I'm pregnant..." he smiled fondly when he felt two familiar arms embraced him from behind "and I'm...or better, we're really happy and proud of it"

He was aware of Lucy's hands wrapped enthusiasticly around his neck and of the astonished yet pleased smile on Susan'fs face, but he was seriously worried about his big brother's pallor and his clear diffuculty to breath

"Y-you...you..." then his eyes catched the adoring kiss of Caspian on the brunette's cheek and he saw red again "You!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger towards the Telmarine "You! You have molested my puppy!"

Ignoring the sudden tension of the body behind him, Edmund watched confusingly the blonde, but before he had the possibility to say something other cries were heard

"Daddy! Dad!"

A young girl with dark hair and blue eyes was running towards the group, holding a male baby in his arms

"Daddy!" yelled the girl grabbing Edmund's left arm "Daddy, Rilian is hungry! He said he wants his pap!"

"Pap! Pap!" cried the small boy, letting out a happy cry when The Just King took him in his arms

"You're right," said the brunette, after kissing the boy's nose with affection "It's time for lunch."

"Dad, who are those people?" the young lady asked Caspian, who had picked her up.

Her blue eyes observed with curiosity those strange people in front of them, who were staring at her family with huge eyes and a funny expression on their faces

Caspian grinned with delight and malice at his daughter's question "They are your daddy's siblings, honey. Your uncle High King Peter and your aunts, Queen Susan the Gentle and Queen Lucy the Valiant. We have told you about them a lot of times, do you remember, sweethearth?"

And after that sentence the High Kigh fainted

_The end_


End file.
